


Frontline Soldier

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [4]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7625929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tuhan mengirimmu ke tempat ini agar es di hatimu bisa mencair. Kalau pun ada api, itu untuk menghangatkanmu, bukan untuk membakarmu.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontline Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> FF ini adalah sebuah tanda kutip (memang sengaja dibuat demikian). Silakan definisikan sendiri arti dari cerita di sini. Satu hal yang pasti, ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan militer sama sekali. Dan bagi yang tidak mengerti maksud dari ceritanya, saya mohon ma’af karena ini murni dari hasil kegalauan saya.

_**“Swimming through the void, we hear the word. We lose ourselves, but we find it all.”** _

 

 

Tak pernah terasa semuram ini. Satu hari di musim panas ini berakhir dengan sangat muram. Awan tipis menyelimuti langit seluruhnya, semburat jingga memenuhi angkasa dan memayungi sisi Barat pantai yang tampak sepi. Angin dari arah laut berembus lembut dan membisikkan sebuah perasaan kalut.

Ah, aku bisa melihat ada seseorang duduk di sana, di atas hamparan luas pasir putih dengan kepala tertunduk. Seorang gadis dengan _cardigan_ tipis berwarna pucat tampak tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang saling melipat di atas lutut.

Lee Yeo Eun. Ya, anak itu, introvert kedua setelah Hyukjae. Aku rasa suasana kalut di tempat ini berasal darinya.

Kulangkahkan kedua kakiku membuat jejak di atas pasir kering yang tak tersentuh air laut menuju gadis bodoh yang—aku yakin—sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri. Sesuatu baru saja menimpa dirinya, aku tahu itu.

“Jika aku tidak salah, aku melihatmu berada di ‘garis depan’ tadi. Kenapa sekarang kau ada di sini? Kau ‘desersi’?” tanyaku, sesaat setelah berada tepat di sisi kirinya.

Kulihat matahari mulai menyentuh garis horizon. Sejenak, aku berdiri terpaku menatap senja dan tak mempedulikan gadis bodoh itu. Mengapa dia harus menodai keindahan ini dengan ratapannya? pikirku.

“Lee Yeo Eun?” Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang masih tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Tidak ada respon, aku bahkan tak tahu apakah dia sedang menangis atau tidak karena tak ada sedikit pun suara darinya. Namun perasaan memang tak dapat dibohongi, bukan? Sangat munafik rasanya jika aku tak merasa khawatir terhadapnya. Bodohnya aku, dia selalu berhasil menyita perhatianku dengan sikap menyebalkannya itu. Dan bodohnya dia, aku tak harus menggali apa pun darinya untuk mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Mungkin aku terlalu sayang padanya.

“Kau lari dari garis depan?” Aku kembali mengajukan pertanyaan sesaat setelah duduk di sebelah kirinya.

Bukan Lee Yeo Eun kalau dia menjawab pertanyaanku, tentu saja dia hanya diam.

“Kau ini terlalu rapuh untuk menjadi seorang ‘prajurit’.” Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihatnya mencaci-maki dirinya sendiri secara tidak langsung. Kugenggam telapak tangan kanannya yang terasa dingin. Sangat dingin seperti es.

Yeo Eun merespon, membalas genggamanku. Aku rasa dia berhasil membuatku terenyuh. Aku tahu dia membutuhkanku.

“Kemarilah…” Ucapku seraya meraih tubuhnya dan membimbingnya masuk ke dalam pelukanku.

Seperti tak ingin aku melihatnya, Yeo Eun tetap menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kananku. Dia pasti menangis, tebakku dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih tak mendengar apa pun dari mulutnya. Namun tak lama, kudengar dia berucap lirih, “Ma’afkan aku…”

Gadis ini benar-benar bodoh. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi kali ini kau memang sudah keterlaluan, Lee Yeo Eun. Kau tak seharusnya bertindak gegabah dengan maju ke garis depan seperti tadi. Ah, kenapa aku jadi menyalahkannya?

“Tak apa, Yeo Eun- _ah_. Tak apa,” ujarku, berusaha menenangkannya. Sangat sulit untuk membuat Yeo Eun berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kenapa setiap kesalahan kecil yang tidak penting sama sekali bisa membuatnya begitu merasa bersalah. Senyum akan menghilang dari wajahnya selama berhari-hari dan dia akan menyingkir dari kehidupan sosialnya sampai benar-benar menemukan titik introspeksi yang bisa memotivasinya untuk kembali menjalani hidup.

Kumohon jangan menyiksa dirimu seperti ini…

“Jadi benar kau lari dari garis depan? Payah sekali!”

Sebuah suara memecah keheningan. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Hyukjae tengah berdiri di sebelah kanan kami seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

“Dia tidak bermaksud untuk pergi ke garis depan, oleh karena itu dia kembali,” belaku, dengan masih memeluk Yeo Eun yang masih menangis.

Hyukjae sama sekali tak menggubris pembelaanku, dia terlihat sedikit kesal, “Kau ini seperti Athena saja!” Keluhnya, kemudian duduk bersama-sama dengan kami.

Aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku mengamati perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hyukjae. Dia memang kesal, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga merasa sangat iba. Bagaimana pun juga, Hyukjae sangat menyayangi Yeo Eun. Hanya saja dia tidak pernah menunjukkannya secara langsung.

“Kau bisa mendapatkan pertempuranmu sendiri di tempat lain, tetapi tidak di sini. Tuhan mengirimmu ke tempat ini agar es di hatimu bisa mencair. Kalau pun ada api, itu untuk menghangatkanmu, bukan untuk membakarmu,” ujar Hyukjae, masih dengan ekspresi kesalnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu. Hyukjae tahu Yeo Eun melakukan semua itu karena dia terlalu menyayangi kami. Bukan kebencian yang membawanya ke garis depan, melainkan cinta. Dan itulah yang membuat kami begitu menyayanginya.

“Ck, sudahlah, jangan menangis seperti itu. Kau ini tidak pantas menjadi serdadu di garis depan. Kau ini hanya malaikat yang terjebak di tempat dan waktu yang salah,” kata Hyukjae lagi.

Kudengar Yeo Eun berhenti terisak, dia melepaskan pelukanku dan duduk di antara kami berdua.

Hyukjae mengambil sapu tangan miliknya dan memberikannya kepada Yeo Eun, “Hapus air matamu. Kau kelihatan jelek sekali,” kata Hyukjae kemudian.

Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak tertawa setelah mendengar ucapan Hyukjae. Sementara Yeo Eun, dia sibuk membersihkan sisa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Baru kusadari kalau bajuku juga basah oleh air matanya tadi.

“Mulai sekarang, kalian berdua berhentilah membelaku. Cepat atau lambat salah satu dari kita akan pergi. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban kalian, jadi kuminta kepada kalian untuk tidak mempedulikanku lagi,” Yeo Eun berucap.

Ah, gadis ini memang menyebalkan. Dia masih saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Hyukjae mendengus kesal seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Jika tebakanku benar, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan berkomentar.

“Kau ini bicara apa? Kami harus berhenti membelamu sementara kau sendiri bertarung membela kami? Kau ini sebenarnya bodoh atau bagaimana?”

**PLAK!!**

Aku segera memukul kepala Hyukjae sesaat setelah dia bicara. Aku rasa dia sama bodohnya dengan Yeo Eun. Ya Tuhan… Kenapa aku harus menyayangi orang-orang bodoh ini?

“Bukan aku orang yang seharusnya kaubela. Aku bahkan tak pernah berkorban apa pun untuk kalian.” Yeo Eun kembali tertunduk lesu. Percuma saja Hyukjae memberikan sapu tangan miliknya apabila gadis bodoh ini kembali menangis karena ulahnya.

Rapuh, hanya satu kata itu yang bisa menggambarkan sosok seorang Lee Yeo Eun. Dia sama sekali tak pantas berada di garis depan karena terlalu rapuh. Ini sama sekali bukan medan perang miliknya, tapi ini juga bukan alasan bagiku dan Hyukjae untuk mengabaikan pengorbanannya.

“Tidak ada teman yang ditinggal, dulu kau pernah mengakrabi kalimat itu. Kau tidak ingat?” tanyaku pada Yeo Eun.

Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arahku. Aku sangat yakin dia mengingat kalimat itu; Tidak ada teman yang ditinggal. Bertahun-tahun Yeo Eun hidup dengan mencamkan kata-kata itu di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana bisa hal itu terlepas dari dirinya yang sekarang?

“Tidak ada teman yang ditinggal, kau mengerti?” tanyaku lagi.

Yeo Eun hanya terdiam mentatapku. Mungkin dia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang selama ini dilupakannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi cairan bening itu keluar dari mata sembabnya. Kenapa belakangan ini kau sering sekali menangis? Bukankah dulu kau adalah gadis yang kuat?

“Sudahlah… Berada di garis depan atau pun tidak, kau tetap seorang prajurit. Hanya saja, setiap prajurit memiliki pertempurannya sendiri. Dan di sini, tugasmu adalah untuk menghentikan peperangan. Itulah garis depanmu yang sesungguhnya,” kata Hyukjae seraya menepuk pundak kanan Yeo Eun.

Kakak yang baik, itulah yang ada di dalam kepalaku ketika melihat sikap yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyukjae. Terkadang dia memang bersikap keras kepada kami, tetapi dibalik sikap kerasnya itu, aku dan Yeo Eun tahu bahwa Lee Hyukjae adalah seorang kakak yang baik.

“Cepat hapus air matamu. Matahari sudah tenggelam, kau harus segera pulang. _Eomma_ pasti akan mencarimu,” katanya lagi seraya bangun dari tempat duduknya.

“Aku masih ingin berada di sini,” tolak Yeo Eun.

“ _Ya_! Lee Yeo Eun, berhentilah menjadi seorang introvert!” Tegasnya seraya berkacak pinggang.

“ _Ya_! Memangnya kau sendiri bukan introvert?!” Balas Yeo Eun dengan wajah cemberut.

Baiklah, mereka ini memang hanya bisa membuatku pusing saja!

“Sudahlah! Terserah kalian. Aku mau pulang!” Kataku cuek seraya berdiri dan kemudian langsung angkat kaki dari hadapan mereka.

“ _Ya_! Lee Donghae, kau mau kemana? Kau urus dulu adikmu ini!” Panggil Hyukjae ketika aku berjalan semakin menjauh.

“Kau saja yang mengurusnya! Nanti aku yang akan bicara pada _Eomma_!” Sahutku tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Aku bisa mendengar mereka saling berdebat dengan sengit. Hyukjae memaksa Yeo Eun untuk pulang, tapi gadis bodoh itu bersikeras menolak.

“Kau harus pulang, ini sudah malam!”

“Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau!”

“Baiklah jika itu memang maumu.”

“ _Ya_! Lee Hyukjae, apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku!!”

Aku tersenyum geli ketika melihat Hyukjae berjalan mendahuluiku dengan memanggul Yeo Eun di atas pundaknya. Itu bukanlah hal yang baru mengingat Yeo Eun memang harus selalu dipaksa pulang setiap kali dia sedang ada masalah dan pergi mengasingkan diri. Introvert kedua setelah Hyukjae, begitulah aku menyebut Lee Yeo Eun.

“Lee Hyukjae, turunkan aku! Turunkan aku!!”

Malam sudah tiba, warna jingga di sepanjang horizon Barat telah buyar dan berganti dengan kegelapan. Namun di balik kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit terdapat hiasan angkasa yang berkerlap-kerlip dengan indahnya.

Tak selamanya sebuah kesalahan yang kaubuat akan membuatmu terpuruk. Sekali pun kau harus terjatuh, itu agar kau bangun. Kau tinggal memilih, kembali berdiri atau tetap bersimpuh di atas tanah? Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Yeo Eun yang sudah dengan gegabah membawa dirinya ke garis depan. Jika kesalahan itu bisa membuatnya berpikir bahwa itu bukan tempatnya, dan bahwa dia memiliki tugas lain yang lebih mulia, aku akan sangat mensyukurinya. Dan aku berharap, para prajurit yang saat ini sedang berada di sana juga ikut menyadarinya.

Cinta memang bisa membentukmu menjadi seseorang yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, namun cinta juga bisa membuatmu menjadi keras seperti baja. Bisa membuatmu berani menghadapi apa pun dan maju menantang dunia. Hanya saja, dunia mana yang akan kautantang? Di garis depan manakah kau akan menempatkan dirimu? Seperti yang Hyukjae bilang, setiap prajurit memiliki pertempurannya sendiri. Pikirkanlah dengan matang dimana kau akan berada.

Bukankah begitu, Yeo Eun- _ah_?

Ah… Kalian ini seperti Athena saja!

 

 

 _ **“When you lose small mind, you free your life.**_  
_**When you free your eyes, eternal prize.”**_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kutipan yang berada di awal dan akhir dari FF ini adalah penggalan lirik dari lagu System of A Down yang berjudul Aerials.


End file.
